Given Another Chance
by Hanna Renee Azimuth
Summary: Scarlet Rose meets a new friend named Arnora Wolfshowl who joins them on their journey but then things doesn't go as plan. My friend owns Arnora Wolfshowl, Fiery Phonenix Ashes OXOX on instagram and Scarlet Rose is my oc but I don't own Final Fantasy 15 and this story will have some parts in it that will be in " Unexpected Love."
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One: Meeting Arnora Wolfshowl**

Scarlet followed Noct and his friends towards Wiz Chocobo Post, so that Prompto could rid a Chocobo and also trying to figure out how they were going to get to Altissia since they couldn't get a boat to get there.

As they were getting closer Scarlet noticed a girl sitting on a bench with a little Chocobo chick on her shoulder and she brown hair which was braided and she was wearing a yellow dress and she had sapphire eyes and she could hear the little chick chirping with happiness.

Ignis walked over to the girl who was looking over at them with excitement in her eyes, " Excuse me miss, But you wouldn't mind if we could stay here for a while? Prompto here is apparently excited about seeing the Chocobo's and it would be a exhilarating experience for Scarlet to see them again." Ignis asked the girl as he placed his hand on Scarlet's shoulder, who gave her a reassuring attractive smile.

" O-Oh yes umm sure! Feel free to stay as long as you like. B-But I have one question, are you Noctis?" The girl asked as she placed her hands behind her back as she looks at Noctis with a shy expression.

" Yes, I'm Noctis." Noct said as he gave her a shocked expression at first but then it went back to normal and he placed his hand behind his head and starts to rub the back of his head as he was looking down to the ground with a little blush on his cheeks.

Scarlet watched Noct from the side, and she saw the blush on his face and she started to giggle and Ignis turned his head towards her to see what she was giggling at and he noticed the blush on Noct's face and he crossed his arms and had a smile on his face.

The girl's eyes started to sparkle in delight as her braided brown hair occasionally swayed with the calming wind that was blowing behind them, " I-It's such an honor to finally meet you Prince Noctis. I've heard all about you and your friends from stories from my father. My father Beric Wolfshowl was actually close companions with your father Regis Caelum and he told me the histories of how your father was such a courageous and loyal human being; protecting his people." The girl paused for a moment in silence as she timidly gripped onto the fabric of her yellow dress, " I never actually knew your father but I'm sure he was a great man and you do look like him. O-Oh where are my manners? I'm sorry….My name is Arnora Wolfshowl, it's a pleasure to meet you all." Arnora said as she bowed politely with a smile on her face.

" The pleasure is all mine miss Wolfshowl. I'm sure that your father Beric would be so proud of you for what you're doing to this place. It's quite carefree and peaceful if I do say so myself." Ignis said even though he couldn't help but smirked towards Noctis.

" Come on! Let's go see all the Chocobo's!" Prompto yells in excitement which made Arnora chuckle in happiness.

" Is Prompto always like this when it comes to Chocobo's?" Scarlet asked as she watched him walking over to them and starts to pet them and then started to feed them.

" You have no idea." Gladio said as he chuckled and walked over to where Prompto. Scarlet shook her head and chuckled a little bit and then she turned towards Arnora and Sachi brought up her hand towards her, " By the way, my name is Scarlet Rose, it's nice to met you." Sachi said as she smiled towards her.

" It's nice to met you too Scarlet Rose. So you're a hunter like the others too?" Arnora asked curiously as she took Scarlet's hand and shook her hand.

" Surprisingly enough, I'm a hunter as well. I usually go out on my own and take care of the creatures and the Daemons on my spare time. To keep them away from the Chocobo's at bay as I could protect them. I wouldn't know what I'd so if anything ever happened to these poor birds. Sure I get injured sometimes just like this huge bandage here on my arm. But I managed to make it out alive." Arnora said to Noct and Scarlet with a half smile.

" Well at least you made it back in one piece. You should've brought someone along with you to take care of the situation instead of facing something dangerous on your own. You could've gotten hurt or worse." Ignis said with a serious expression on his face, while fixing his glasses on his face.

" I know, but the truth is, I've always wanted to be like you guys. I've looked up to you guys for years." Arnora said which made everyone give her a concern and heartwarming looks.

" Oh? What is it Piyo?" Arnora asked as she looked at her little chick who was chirping happily and then she flew over to Noct and landed on his shoulder.

" That Chocobo chick is so cute." Scarlet said as she looked at the chick while the he was chirping on his shoulder and he gave him a little smile and started to pet the chick on top of his head and he chirped even louder happily.

Scarlet giggled at how happy the chick was and then Prompto looks over from where he was and noticed the little chick on his shoulder and walks over to his friend and pulls out his camera and he took a picture of Noct and Piyo, " This is a great pic. Who is this little guy?"

" Prompto, this is Arnora's chick, his name is Piyo." Scarlet said as she walked over to Arnora's side.

" Really? This little guys belongs to you?" Prompto asked as his eyes started to sparkle in excitement as he looked at Piyo on Noct's shoulder.

" Didn't Scarlet just say that?" Gladio said as he grabbed onto Prompto's shoulder and dragged him into his arms and started to give him a head nuggy.

Scarlet started to laugh at what was going on and at how Prompto was trying to get out of Gladio's but he kept failing the whole time. Scarlet looked over at Arnora, " Sorry about him. He gets really excited about everything and to answer your question about if I'm a hunter. Well I'm not really a hunter, I ended up meeting them and I've been with them since." Scarlet said as she looked down to the ground for a moment and then she looks back up to see Prompto finally getting out of Gladio's grip and both Scarlet and Gladio started to laugh at Prompto as he was trying to fix his hair back to normal. But then she stopped laughing and she looked over at Arnora.

" I know it sounds strange with what I said but it's hard to explain, I hope you understand." Scarlet said as she looks down and rubs her arm.

" Oh it's totally fine! I understand that your friend Prompto is excited about seeing our Chocobo's and to see my little Piyo. Everyone that comes here usually swoons over how adorable my little friend is." Arnora said softly as she watched Piyo chirping happily as he was occasionally nuzzle his feathery head against Noct's hand as he was petting him. Just seeing how Piyo was made Arnora smile with joy.

" Heh, looks like Piyo really likes you Noct." Arnora said as she giggled a little bit.

" But anyways, it's amazing that you've been hanging out with these wonderful friends of yours. Maybe you'll become a hunter too someday!" Arnora said as she looks over at Scarlet.

" Yes this is true. Maybe someday we'll teach Scarlet how to fight and hunt Daemons and the creatures that lurk around us. Besides, I think she'll be another great hunter to the group." Ignis said with a small smile on his lips as he looks over at Scarlet with gentleness in his eyes behind his glasses and she could tell there was affection in his eyes. Then Ignis looked over at Gladio and Prompto messing the Chocobo's like little kids.

" Really, you really think that I can do it, Ignis?" Scarlet asked as she looks at him with a blush on her face.

" Yes, you will definitely be a great hunter one of these days." Noct said as he turned his head towards her as he continued to pet Piyo on his head. Scarlet nodded her head to him till she turned her head towards Prompto who was taking pictures of the Chocobo's while Gladio was petting one of the Chocobo's.

" I just wanted to ask, Ignis. Why are we here again? I kinda forgot, sorry." Scarlet asked as she was walking over to him away from the others and she scratched the back of her head with a silly smile on her face.

" Oh, my apologies Miss Rose, I almost forgot. We were in the middle of chatting that I completely forgotten that we're in the middle of a Chocobo post." Ignis said in a apologetic tone as he placed his index finger on the center of his glasses, while he was looking at Scarlet's gorgeous eyes the he always adored so much.

" I was wondering if you'd like to ride a Chocobo with me? Besides, I have a surprise for you. But I can't specifically tell you what it is until we get there?" Ignis whispered affectionately as he held Scarlet's hands into his own, smiling handsomely like a true formal gentleman.

" I just….Hope you'll like it cause I've been trying to figure out what to do for you since I laid my eyes on you." Ignis said with a nervously, hoping that this will make Scarlet happy. Luckily enough, no one was around to listen to Ignis and Scarlet's conversation.

While Ignis and Scarlet was talking to each other and Gladio and Prompto was feeding the Chocobo's, Arnora looks over at Noct who had finished petting Piyo before the tiny chick flew back to Arnora's shoulder, " S-So I guess you guys are on your way towards Altissia? I've heard that you're…about to get married soon to Lady Lunafreya." Arnora asked timidly, rubbing the back of her wrist shyly.

" I-I really hope that you two will be happy together." Arnora said to Noct even though she heard of Noct and his friends from stories, she always wanted to grow up to be like him. She even had feelings for him for that matter. She wondered is he remembered her at all when she was a five years old, she remembers meeting Noct as kids when Lestallum when it was under attack by Daemons. Luckily enough, Noct had saved Arnora that day and she would never forget that day, and she was worried that he probably forgotten about it. Then the guys looked over to see Scarlet and Ignis walking over to them.

" Well have to get a boat first since the Imperial's have stopped boats from going and leaving for Galdin Quay. So we have to find another way to get to Altissia. It's been a long time since I scene Luna. I'm just hoping that she's doing better then we are right now." Noct said as he looking at Arnora.

"Well, I have already to you Ignis to just call me Scarlet. And I never rode on a Chocobo before, actually I never in my life rode a Chocobo. But I would love to for once with you, Ignis." Scarlet said as she was looking at him with her dreamy eyes.

" My apologize Scarlet, I'll make sure to call you that the next time. I tend to be a bit more formal a lot when it comes to talking to other people." Ignis said as he was looking at her but then looked back up to look at the others as they got closer to the others.

" You don't know how to ride a Chocobo?" Prompto said as he looks at her with wide eyes but then he remembered when she told him that she wasn't apart of this world and then he scratched the back of his head, " Never mind, forget I said anything. I just remembered, Sorry Scarlet." Prompto said in a apologetic tone as he scratched the back of his head.

" It's okay Prompto, I'm not mad at you. Hey Noct I'm just letting you know that me and Ignis are going for a ride, is that okay?" Scarlet asked as she looked from Prompto to Noct.

" Sure, that's fine. Ignis just make sure that she stays safe while you guys are out there." Noct said as he looks at Ignis.

" I'll make sure of that Noct, you can count on me." Ignis said as he places his hand on her shoulder and he looked down at her and gave her a handsome smile.

" Well, shall we?" Ignis asked as he takes Scarlet's hand and walked over to the Chocobo post owner and asked if both him and Scarlet could rent out a Chocobo for two days. Once he paid for the rent, both Ignis and Scarlet walked over to two Chocobo's and they hopped onto their Chocobo's and they took off towards the area where Ignis wanted to take her.

**I hope that you liked this chapter, As I said in the summary this was a role play that I was doing with a friend of mine and I told her that I would make this into a story. I'm just going to let you know that there will be a few parts that will be in this story that will be in the Unexpected Love. This will start out as a Ignis and OC but it will change and you will never guess who it is. Till next time guys.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two: A Beautiful Date**

As Scarlet was following Ignis on the path, she was wondering where he was taking her, " Where are we going Ignis? Is this place really special?" Scarlet asked as she caught up to him with her Chocobo.

" Where I'm leading you is a very special place that I heard of from a few people that was there at the Chocobo post and they told me that it would perfect for our date. I really hope you'll enjoy it." Ignis said as they continued to ride their Chocobo's down the path at a fast pace.

Once they arrived at their destination, for it to reveal a beautiful sight. There was a large beautiful waterfall in front of them and the evening sky was burning over the horizon. Scarlet was looking the area to not notice Ignis getting off his Chocobo and pull out a picnic basket that was tided onto his Chocobo. She turned to look at him to see the basket in his hand.

" What's that for?" Scarlet asked as she looked at the basket and then looking back at him with a questionable look in her eyes.

" This is apart of this surprise as well, shall we?" Ignis asked as he offered his hand to her and she took his hand as he helped her off her Chocobo and they walk over to the waterfall and Ignis let's go of Scarlet's hand and got the picnic set up. Once he was done setting everything up both Scarlet and Ignis sat down on the blanket.

" So what do you think?" Ignis asked nervously as he was looking at her as he was placing the food on the plates.

Scarlet was still speechless at where they were and how beautiful the waterfall reflects the sun against it. She looks back at him with a big smile on her face, " It's very beautiful. How long have you been planning this?" Scarlet asked him as she crossed her arms with a smirk on her face.

Ignis eventually sighs in relief after he heard what Scarlet's response about the beautiful area, " Well, let's just say that I've been planing this for months, ever since I laid my eyes on you, Scarlet." Ignis said as he turned his head to avoided eye contact from Scarlet, which he see her as a gorgeous young woman, his cheeks went red as the same color of Scarlet's hair.

" I even prepared a special dish for this special occasion this evening and I hope you like it. I know it's not much but….it's the least I could do to make this date wonderful just for you." Ignis said affectionately as he took her wrist and kissed the top of it and then let's go of her hand and then gives her the plate and her glass of wine.

" So you've been planning this ever since we met? Well, that's every nice of you. Even though I know more about you and you don't even know anything about me." Scarlet said as she picked up her fork and took a bit of the food while she was looking at the waterfall.

Ignis blushed as he was looking at her but he cleared his throat which made Scarlet look at him and he grabbed onto her hand and intertwines his fingers with her own, " I-I know it's kinda of fast Scarlet, since I don't know anything about you. But, I just…..I just can't help but fall in love with the most beautiful woman that I've ever since in my life. I'm trying so hard to protect you and I always want to be with you. The truth is ever since you came into this world, you've brought joy to my heart." Ignis said as he looked down at his hand that was still holding her hand.

" So…. I understand if you don't want to be with me Scarlet. I've probably messed up this special occasion and if you don't like it, I understand too." Ignis said softly as he avoided eye contacted with Scarlet.

After hearing what Ignis said to her, Scarlet started to blush like mad and she looked down to the ground for a while to calmed down. Once she calmed herself, she looked back up at him with a big smile on her face, " I'm very glad that you think I'm beautiful. And I would like to get to know you better then I already do, I'm just worried about you not liking me after you find out something about me. It's just complicated. But I would like for this to go further and make our relationship grow. I want to be with you, no matter what." Scarlet said as she started to blush a little again and she kept her eyes on Ignis.

Once Ignis heard Scarlet's kind and affectionate, a small handsome smile slowly appears across his face as he looks back up at her gorgeous eyes that was sparkling from the evening sunlight, " To tell you the truth Scarlet, I'm definitely looking forward to see how this wondrous relationship will go. I think this will become quite beautiful for the two of us. I'll always stay by your side no matter what happens because I love you Scarlet Rose. I love you with every fiber of my being." Ignis said soothingly in his usual British accent that was making Scarlet blush even more. He continued to hold her hand.

When Scarlet heard the three words that she always wanted to hear from him. Her smile grow even bigger and her eyes sparkled like stars, " You have no idea how long I have been waiting for someone to say that to me. I wasn't really good with guys, all they really did was make fun of my eyes and how I always talked about going on adventure in some point of my life. They kept saying that my eyes weren't normal, that I was a freak. But to hear what you said to me made me the happiest woman in the world, I love you Ignis Scientia. And I always have loved you from the day I came to this world to where you can protected me from anything." Scarlet said as tears of happiness started to roll down the corners of her eyes and she tries to wipe them away with her other hand.

" Sorry I don't mean to cry. This is suppose to be a great day and it is thanks to you." Scarlet said as she looked at him and she starts to lean towards him and right as she got every close to his lips, he leaned in to connected his lips with hers.

Ignis continued to kiss her till he stopped and looked at her as he gently used his thumb to brush away the tears that was trickling down her face, while caressing her cheek with his hand. His eyes was even sparkling with affection as he stared into her eyes which was glowing from the evening sunset behind the waterfall, " No matter what the others say about you, you'll always be the most beautiful woman I've ever met in my entire life. Thank you for being by my side, I love you more than anything else," Ignis whispered back before he kissed her again passionately, wrapping his arms around her waist and pulled her close to him.

After they kissed for a good while Scarlet broke the kiss, she blushed a little bit and she looked at him and Ignis's face was blushing after they got done kissing which made Scarlet giggle a little bit, " So, what is this dish that you made for us. When I tried it, it's really good." Scarlet asked him as she looked at him and then back at the plate that was in front of her.

Ignis smiled at her, then he looked down at the plate of food, " It's a special dish just for you and I'm glade that you really like it." Ignis said softly as he took a bit of his food, which was Asian food.

" This is really good, Ignis." Scarlet said as she continued to eat her food.

Ignis was relived that she really liked what he made for her and he was happy that he got a positive reaction from the love of his life, " I'm quite pleased that you liked my recipe. It was honestly my first time making this kind of food. Perhaps I should make it more at camp sometimes if you would like? Besides, it had always been my specialty into making Asian food or fancy entrees." Ignis said softly as he took a bit of his food before he sipping on his glass of wine.

" I'm grateful that you like all of this. It isn't much but it's the least I could do for you." Ignis said as he grabbed her hand again and held it.

" That will be a great idea, I think the guys would really like it. I always liked what make." Scarlet said as she took another bit but then she stopped for a moment and that same bad feeling came back to her like when her friends home got destroyed.

She stared at her food for a little while longer till she looked up at Ignis, " Hey Ignis, I have a question for you?" Scarlet asked him.

" Hmm? What is it Scarlet? Did I do something wrong on this date?" Ignis asked worriedly, hoping that wasn't the reason at all or he probably screwed up the entire plan that Scarlet didn't like it from the beginning. But by the way Scarlet was looking at him said otherwise, " What's wrong, Scarlet?" He asked as he furrowed his eyebrows.

" No, you didn't do anything wrong. I really did like what you did for me. It's just…." Scarlet stopped talking and she looked down for a moment and then she closed her eyes to calm herself. After a moment she opened her eyes and she looked back up at him, " I'm just having that same bad feeling again just like last time. Which was when your home was…." Scarlet started to say but couldn't finish her sentence.

That was when Ignis remembered when they stayed back in Galdin Quay, that Scarlet asked him if bad things could always happen. That was when Insomnia along with King Regis had fallen in the hands of the empire along with imperial soldiers. He pressed his lips together while he was in deep in thought, his eyes showed concern for Scarlet's current behavior as he held onto her hand, " Scarlet….What's going on? What kind of bad feeling? You know you can talk to me." Ignis said softly, trying to calm her down.

Scarlet looked at him for a moment and then she looked down at her plate for a while and then she took a deep breath as she looked back up at him, " I have this feeling that we are going to met the man that we met at Galdin Quay again. But when we met him. He gave off this frighting feel that I just couldn't shake off. I don't know what it is but I just don't trust him." Scarlet said as she looked at him with fear in her eyes.

' _Even though I know who he is in the first place.' _Scarlet thought to herself as she looked at Ignis waiting for him to answer her.

Ignis was silent for a long moment after he heard Scarlet's explanation about the strange violet-haired man that they met back in Galdin Quay, Ignis could technically tell that it was beginning to make Scarlet uncomfortable with this man roaming around this world. Hell, even he didn't like of how this mysterious man was giving off such a bad vibe. With a delicate sigh, Ignis pushed up his glasses before he finally spoke, " To tell you the truth, I have the slightest feeling that he'll be back too. But no matter what happens, the others and I will protected you no matter what." Ignis said with a reassuring soft glance.

Scarlet just looked at him with wide eyes for a moment and then she looked down slightly blushing at what he said to her, " Thank you for your words. But let's hold off on this conversation for later and finish this date. Who knows what the others are doing right now and hopefully they are trying to stay out of trouble." Scarlet said as she looked at him and then back to her plate and continued to finish her food while enjoying the scenery.

Ignis softly chuckles while shaking his head as he continues to eat the rest of his food along with Scarlet as well, " Indeed. I hope that they've at least stayed out of trouble for a while. Besides, I think Prompto would probably just stay at the Chocobo's post all night since he has an extreme love for those Chocobo's so much. However, I think Noct has a taken a liking to Arnora." Ignis said as he smirked.

" You think so, I kinda noticed it right away when she got excited when she saw us. But right when he eyed landed on Noct everything just clicked for me when I saw him blush for the first time ever. If only they could be together but he's getting married." Scarlet said as she finished her food and she got up to her feet and walked over to the waterfall and looked at it.

" I've never been this close to a waterfall before. Just watching the water just makes me see the beauty in it. Everything around us is so beautiful and not everyone can see that, which is sad." Scarlet said as she knelt down to touch the water with her finger tips and closed her eyes to hear all the sounds that was around them which made her smile.

Ignis nodded his head silently for a moment after he listened to Scarlet's explanation about Arnora's presence towards Prince Noctis, as he finished his food before he eventually stood up and walked over to her, " It's true that Noct will be getting married soon to Lady Lunafreya. But, it's whoever he chooses to be with. It's his decision. Although, this Arnora seems to be quite fond of him and yet, it admirable that she wants to grow up just like him. After all, she does remind me of Noct when he a very little." Ignis said as he watched Scarlet touching the water by the waterfall with her fingertips, grinning handsomely.

" Nature is quite beautiful. Beautiful like you." Ignis whispered as the last part he said made him blush appeared on his face and he looked away.

Scarlet looked over at Ignis and noticed the blush on his cheeks and she just smiled at him and got back on her feet and she took a few steps towards him and grabs onto one of his hands and held his hand which made him looked back at her. She started to lean towards him, and as she got close to his ear to whisper," I heard that."

When he heard what Scarlet said, he blushed so red that he quickly avoids eye contact while fixing his glasses, " I-I personally didn't think you wouldn't since you were standing right next to the waterfall. But looks like I was wrong." Ignis said as he chuckled before he suddenly pulls Scarlet close to his chest while his chin was resting on top of her head, " I hope this moment was perfect for you." Ignis said as he held her.

" I did and thank you. I also forgot to tell you and the others that I have cat like hearing. My family wasn't able to hide anything from me. No matter how much they tried hahahah." Scarlet said as she scratched the back of her head.

" Hmm, it's quite an interesting that you have such a spectacular trait Scarlet. Besides with you having that kind of ability, it'll help us further whenever we come across battles or dangerous situations." Ignis said with astonishment showing behind his spectacles.

" But anyways, I'm really grateful and relieved that you loved this date just as much as I did. I know it wasn't much as I would expect it to be like but, I'm glad that you enjoyed it. I'm glad that I've got to spend some time with you." Ignis said with a soft smile on his face as he leaned in to kiss her forehead.

Scarlet smiled at him and once he was done kissing her forehead she looked up at him, " Let's get going. The others are probably waiting for us." Scarlet said as she walked towards her Chocobo.

" Yes we should head back to the Chocobo post to see what others are up to. I've got a feeling that they're probably up to something mysterious or getting themselves onto trouble perhaps." Ignis said as he walked over and started to pick up everything from the picnic and walked over to his Chocobo and placed everything where it needs to be before getting on his Chocobo. He took the lead again as they headed towards Wiz Chocobo post. As they rode through the trail, both Ignis and Scarlet couldn't help but have a smile on their faces and their thoughts how wondrous their date was together.

**I hoped you like this little date that Ignis and Scarlet went on together and the next chapter will be explaining what was going on with the other while Ignis and Scarlet was gone. I'll see you in the next chapter **


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three: Memories That Come Back And Power Of Mystery **

As Scarlet and Ignis was walking over to a another Chocobo Ranch hand so they could ask if they could rent out two Chocobo's for where Ignis was planning on taking them.

Arnora was looking over at Noct's friends as Gladio was feeding one of the Chocobos while Prompto was petting the other one right next to him and stopped to take pic's around him and some of the Chocobo's.

Noct looked over at Arnora and for some reason, she reminded him of someone that he has met before, but that was a long time ago.

***Flashback***

_There was a attack by Daemons near the barrier of Insomnia with a group of people that was trying to get to safely away from the Daemons._

_A little girl was on her knees crying over two adult bodies which who was dead and also looked like her parents, " Mom, Dad please wake up!" The little girl yelled as she tried to shake them awake, but they wouldn't respond to her cries. _

_Noct was a little boy during the time that happened and he decided to sneak out of his home. That was when he noticed the girl and the Daemons that was slowly coming towards her, he ran over to her and grabs a hold of her arm, " I'm so sorry about your parents, but I need to get you out of here, please." Noct said as he looked between her and the Daemons that was slowly coming towards them. _

_The little girl just looked at him for a little bit til she nodded her head and she takes his hand and they ran towards the barrier, but after that, they went there separates ways._

*** End Of Flashback***

Arnora looked over at him and noticed that Noct was looking at her. She fully turns to him, " Is everything alright, Noct?" Arnora asked as she looked at him with a confused look on her face.

" Oh, well for some reason you look like a girl that I met a long time ago." Noct said as he started to scratch the back of his head.

Arnora's eyes go wide as she heard what he said while he turned his head to see that both Scarlet and Ignis taking off to where they was heading to.

Everything started to go completely silence around Arnora and she looked down at her feet as her eyes started to build with tears.

' _He remembered me from that long ago. I thought he had forgotten about me so long ago.' _Arnora thought as she looked back at him as tears continued to go down her cheeks.

Noct turned to her and noticed that she was crying and he goes over to her and placed his hands on her shoulders with a concern look on his face.

" Hey, are you okay?" Noct asked as he was looking at her.

" Y….Yea. Everything's fine." Arnora said as she tried to look away from him but it was really hard.

" Are you sure? Cause when I saw the way you look at me, got me worried." Noct said as he took one of her hands and he looked over to her left shoulder at her chick and he could tell that her chick was worried about Arnora.

When Arnora felt Noct taking her hands into his hands, she could feel how warm that his hands felt in hers which made her face go deep red. But luckily enough, Noct never noticed since her face was already red from crying. Her hands was starting to trembling, and she couldn't hold it together anymore as she looked back at him, " Noctis… I am the little girl that you saved all those years ago." Arnora said as tears started to go down her face. She honestly that she wouldn't see him again.

" Wait, your saying that you are the little girl that I met a long time ago. Once we both went our separate ways, I was a little worried about you and where you went." Noct said as he looked at her and notices the tears going down her face again.

" Hey, hey it's okay. I understand that everything went wrong back then and I'm very sorry that your parents had to die that way." Noct said as he places his arms around her and just held her while her chick was on her left shoulder with a worried look in it's eyes. Noct didn't understand why he was doing what he was doing but something told him to do so.

" M…My parents didn't deserve to die. It should have been me." Arnora said with tremble in her voice of both anger and pure sorrow as she wrapped her arms around him and she buried her face into Noct's shoulder. After a little while of her crying, she finally calmed down and she pulls away from him and started to whip her tears away from her eyes.

" I just can't afford to let anyone that I care for die on my watch. I'll do whatever it takes to slay all the Daemons, and take out whoever started this, cause once I do find out who, their going to pay." Arnora murmured under her breath as her hands trembled at her side.

" Don't worry. We came to do the same thing. You're a very strong girl, you proved that to me a long time ago. Anyway I need to check on Gladio and Prompto and if you want, you can show me some of your favorite Chocobo's at the post." Noct said as he offered his arm to her and she calmly took his arm.

As Arnora was walking with Noct her eyes softened as she remembered what Noct said a moment ago and she could tell that it was determination and encouragement that came from his voice which made her feel better from the inside out. She turns to look at him, " I want to prove to everyone that I can be strong and I want to avenge my family. I'm sure my parents would want that from me. To become strong and to be happy with my life once this war is all over." Arnora said softly, as she turned her head to look towards the blue sky, feeling a calm breeze blowing through her braided her.

" And by the way, to answer your question about what was my favorite Chocobo is this little guy on my shoulder, his name is Coco and he really likes it when you scratch under his chin." Arnora giggles while she started to scratch underneath the little chick's chin which let out a happy chirp, and he started to nuzzle against her face which made her giggle a little bit.

" So how long have you been near these Chocobo's for?" Prompto asked as he came over to Noct and Arnora and took a picture of Coco and Arnora together.

" Well I've known these Chocobo's for about three years that I've worked here in this post. I found Coco when he was a little bit littler in the woods injured when I was wandering around as I was trying to take out Daemons that was lurking about. He was helpless and I didn't want to leave him, so I didn't hesitant to bring him back with me. I raised him all by myself and he is so attached to me." Arnora said to Prompto while she stroked Coco's feathers.

" Has there been any other Daemons lurking around here. Cause if so we can take care of them." Gladio said as he came over and crossed his arms as her looked over the Chocobo's.

" For some reason, it looks like some of the Chocobo's are scared about something." Prompto said as he looked over at the Chocobo's and then at Arnora.

" Well, there was some a couple a days ago, but I took care of them since Wiz knew that I was a hunter while working for him. So I took care of them while he kept watch over the Chocobo's. He had told me that I ought be a full-fledged hunter and join up with you guys. But with me…I'm just not strong enough. I'll only just slow you guys down and you guys probably know that I get kind of insecure with myself when it comes to my fighting skills." Arnora says shyly while she folded her arms behind her back, staring down at the ground bashfully.

" Well I was just asking cause I saw one poster that had a Daemon on it and it's called Deadeye." Gladio asked her as he pointed towards the poster.

When Gladio mentioned the poster about Deadeye, Arnora's face immediately becomes completely pale. Even the tiny Coco chirped worriedly as it ruffled it's feathers, looking towards the giant claw wound that was placed across Arnora's shoulder, " Yeah…about that. I tried to face that thing alone. But….I wasn't strong enough and it swiped it's claw across my arm. It scares the Chocobo's away and I might need your help." Arnora replied sadly.

" We can definitely help you with that, we just have to wait for Scarlet and Ignis to get back from where their are at. I do wonder where they went though? Noct, do you know where they went?" Prompto asked as he looked over at Noct and he shrugged his shoulder and he looked over at Gladio.

" I've heard that lovey dovey Ignis had plans on taking Scarlet on a date. So we probably don't wanna interrupt the special occasion right now. Besides, he's probably worked very hard on that ever since he laid his eyes on her. So it'll only just be the three of us taking down that beast." Gladio explains in all seriousness as he folded his muscular arms across his chest.

" I want to help you guys. I know that three people won't be enough to take on Deadeye, cause he is a pain in butt to fight by yourself." Arnora said softly as a beautiful large bow and arrow suddenly appeared in her hand.

" Whoa! That's awesome Arnora! For one how did you do that? And two you're gonna look badass in that field out there!" Prompto said with excitement in his voice.

" Well to answer of how I'm able to make my bow appear in my hands like how you guys do, I don't know, it just started to appear when I started to go after some Daemons." Arnora said as she looked at her bow and then she made it disappear from her hand and then she looked back up at them.

" Are you sure you want to do this Arnora? We just don't want you to get hurt again." Prompto said as he looked over at her wound on her shoulder and then looked back at her.

Arnora gives Prompto a reassuring smile with confidence, giving him a wink while she summoned her bow for her hand again along with her arrows, " Don't worry about me Prompto. I've had worse and I'm positive that with you guys by my side, we together can take that beast down. After all, it will be a privilege and an honor to officially join up with you guys. That is, if you guys don't mind?" Arnora asked with a little smirk on her face, swiftly pulling out an arrow, shooting it directly in the center of the target that was hung on a tree nearby them.

Noctis looked between where the arrow had landed and then back towards her and then back at Prompto, " I think that she can handle herself, if she was able to hit a bulls eye without problem. So who do we need to talk to take care of Deadeye?" Noct asked as he looked back at her.

" Just go over there to Wiz the owner at the table. He'll give you the details on where Deadeye is located. However, I can lead you to the destination to where that foul beast is, since I want to get back at him for what he's done to me. Besides, I want to protect this farm and the Chocobo's along with it. We just can't afford to let the Chocobo's get hurt." Arnora said in a seriousness tone of voice as they all gathered together to chat with Wiz. Once Wiz have told them the location on the map, Arnora glances over her shoulder towards the boys.

" Alright, you guys ready for this?" Arnora asked them as she walks over to the Chocobo renter and she paid for them to have some Chocobo's, so that they could get to their destination quicker.

" Yea, we are ready. Lead the way, Arnora." Noct said as he walked over to his Chocobo along with the others as she was already on her Chocobo.

Arnora nods her head with determination within her sapphire blue eyes as she began to lead the way towards through the path where wild Chocobo roam free around the area. But due to Deadeye's presence lurking around, it has been scaring the poor birds off. Honestly, Arnora is quite excited to officially to be a part of Prince Noct and his group on this hunt that her heart couldn't help but pound against her chest. As they got close to the area, they got off their Chocobo's and went deeper into the area, Arnora slowly summons her bow and arrows right when she heard a growl in the distance. So she quickly motions everyone to stay quiet.

" What was that?!" Prompto asked as he looked around scared.

" That's Deadeye. We better stay quiet before it sees us. We'll have to follow towards the den before it spots us, so that way we'll converge a distraction, to keep it off guard. So let's just say if it does spot us, we're the next line of food." Arnora warned everyone with an inaudible voice so Deadeye won't be able to hear them. With that said, Arnora begins to slowly lead everyone through a narrow tunnel where the Deadeye was currently beside them, growling in a ferocious way of hunger.

" Let me take the lead for a while." Noct said as he started to slowly follow Deadeye, with everyone following right behind him.

They started to crawl through the tunnel and had to stop since Gladio grabbed Noct's shoulder and they saw Deadeye looking around they had to stay quiet as Deadeye started to walk away from them. They started to move again and finally managed to crawl through the tunnel, everyone in the group begins to sneakily follow the gigantic beast by hiding behind boulders to keep Deadeye from spotting their presence, even though the fog was thickening to the point where no one could hardly see where it was heading, " Dammit, we can't let Deadeye to get away of we'll lose sight of him." Arnora whispered quietly as she followed right behind him with the others right behind them as they made their way towards Deadeye's Den.

After a few moments later, they finally arrived at Deadeye's Den and spotted Deadeye on a cliff and Arnora draws her arrow from her bow, " Alright, let's kill this sucker." Arnora murmured as she waited to take her shot and after a few more moments she took her shot and the arrow directly hit it's eye which caused it to roar in pain, which only made it more angrier then it was before.

Noct summoned his sword and threw the sword towards Deadeye and he hit it between it's eyes. Deadeye bowed it's head in pain and Prompto started to shot his gun at it while Gladio knocked it off it's guard and then Gladio looks over at Arnora, " Now It's your chance, Arnora!" Gladio yells.

When Gladio gave the signal to deliver the final blow, something strange happened. When Arnora had drew her arrow back, a mysterious orangish crimson color shining bright and illumination at the tip of her arrow. Then suddenly , her bow transforms into a beautiful gorgeous texture. Almost as if it looked like a Phoenix feather or some other type of bird form. Noct noticed something about Arnora's eyes, her eyes started to change color from sapphire blue to red before she finally released the arrow, inflicting massive damage to Deadeye which caused by a fiery explosion.

As Deadeye fell to the ground Noct turns to Arnora with wide eyes and Prompto ran over to her with a big smile on his face, " How in the world did you do that Arnora?" Prompto asked her.

Arnora's eye changed back from red to sapphire and she lowered her bow as she turned her head towards them, " I don't know. I have no idea how I did that in the first place." Arnora lied as she stared down at the dirt below her. Arnora knew what she did since she was a child, born as a chosen aeon by the Gods and Oracle's creation. To protect the next future King no matter what happens to her, she didn't want anyone to know about her secret except for her late dead parents. Arnora know that if Noct would've found out about her secret, then the price would probably hate her or don't want her around and she doesn't want that to happen.

" That was awesome! I hope I get to see it again sometime soon." Prompto said as he raised his hands in the air in excitement.

Noctis walked over to her and he places his hand on her shoulder, " Well whatever you did, it saved our asses." He said with a smile on his face.

Arnora smiled back at him when she heard what he said to her, " Yeah….I guess so. I suppose it was just luck that I saved your asses. But as least the Chocobo's now can roam freely in this area again and now our post can be reopened. It's all thanks to you guys for lending me a hand." Arnora said softly, but then suddenly she started to feel dizzy and weak and it was from her using too much of her power. She placed her hand on her forehead, and she could tell that she was about to pass out at any minute now.

Noctis noticed that something was immediately wrong, he placed his hand on her shoulder to kept her steady on her feet, " Hey, are you okay? Your not looking so good." Noctis asked as he looked at her.

Arnora glances into Noct's eyes with a little small smile, trying her hardest not to stagger of fall into unconsciousness, " Y-Yeah I'm fine Noctis. I'm just….a little weak from what I did, that's all." Arnora said with a fake smile, it pained her dearly to keep this secret from him along with everyone else around her.

" You don't have to….worry about me Noctis." Arnora said quietly. It was her duty is to protect Noctis at all times no matter what. Truth be told, Arnora knew she would get weak if she used her powers of the gods. Her face started to go completely pale and then not long after her eyes closed and fell unconscious.

End Of Chapter 3

I hope you like this chapter and I'm very sorry for this taking a long time to get out. But please let me know what you guys think and hope to you guys in the next chapter.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four: Keeping Your Secret Safe**

As Scarlet and Ignis was heading towards the Chocobo post an idea came to Scarlet and she had a smirk on her lips as she looks over at Ignis and he could feel her eyes on him that he looked over at her and noticed the smirk on her face and he also noticed that she was leaning on her Chocobo and then her Chocobo started to run ahead of him. She looked over her shoulder, " Let's see who can make it back to the post first. See ya later!" She yells as she races off.

" Hey! We'll see about that love!" Ignis shouted back at her with a smirk on his face as he began to chase after her while her Chocobo was at full speed.

" I'll show you how a real pro does it." Ignis said to her as she looked behind her to notice that he was gone and then right when she looked back in front of her, he was right in front of her and he looks back at her and he gave her a mischievous smirk.

" Hey, that's cheating, mister!" Scarlet yelled as she raced to catch up to him.

As Scarlet was so close behind him to try and pass him, but she heard something following right behind her and she turns her head to see Sabertooths right on her tail. She looks back at Ignis, " Ignis! We have a problem!" She yelled as she stopped her Chocobo.

Ignis was just about to win the race til he heard what Scarlet said and he looks behind him to see that she stopped her Chocobo to deal with them which made him stop his and turned back to her so he could help her out, as he made it to her he stopped his Chocobo. Why did a group of Sabertooths had to ruin their challenge, " So much for having fun. Alright, looks like we have no choice but to fight them off. We can't allow them to follow us back to the post." Ignis said as he swiftly off his Chocobo and summons his daggers to his hands.

Scarlet summoned her daggers to her hands as well and started to attack on of the Sabertooths that was close to her and then she moved to the left of her. As she was attacking the Sabertooths some of them went after her Chocobo and injured it.

Scarlet turned to see her Chocobo down and both her and Ignis ran towards the rest of the Sabertooths and took them out and she goes over to her Chocobo to check on it. The Chocobo's leg was injured and it was chirped helplessly and in pain on the ground. Ignis came over to Scarlet's side who was currently tending to her Chocobo, " Do you have a potion, so that maybe we can heal it? It can't stand up on it's own, are you okay Scarlet?" Ignis asked her as he knelt down to the ground right now to her with worry in his eyes.

" Yeah, I'm fine and I do have a potion." Scarlet said as she reach for her back pocket and pulled it out and poured it on the leg where the wound was at and then the Chocobo looked at her once the wound was healed and started to chirp happily and it started to rub it's head against her's and she pets it's beak with a smile on her face.

" There you go. You happy now aren't you?" Scarlet asked the Chocobo as she continued to pet it's beak.

Once the Chocobo was back on it's feet both Ignis and Scarlet got back on their Chocobo's and headed towards the Chocobo Post. When they got there and got off the Chocobo's, Ignis turns to see Noctis carrying Arnora's unconscious body in his arms while Gladio and Prompto was walking behind him with concern looks on their face, " Noct, what happened? I'd knew you three would possibly get into trouble without me here. What happened to her?" Ignis asked worriedly as he approached them with Scarlet right next to him.

" I'm not sure Iggy. We all went and took care of a nearby beast called Deadeye who was scaring off all the Chocobo's. Arnora used some kind of spell that we haven't seen before with her bow and arrow against it. Once it was dead, she passed out on us." Gladio replied sternly while folding his arms across his chest.

" Yeah! She scared us to death and I really hope that she's gonna to be okay." Prompto said with a frown on his face. Scarlet got closer to Arnora to notice that she was still breathing.

" What kind of spell did she uses? Did you guys see what it looked like?" Scarlet asked as she crossed her arms as she looked at them.

" Like I said I'm not sure what kind of spell she inflicted upon that beast. Whatever it was, it was powerful enough to take down Deadeye in one massive hit. But what we do know is that Arnora's eye changed color from sapphire blue to red color and her bow and arrow had transformed into what looked like a phoenix feather, unleashing a energetic blast beam that escaped from her arrow when she took the shot." Gladio said as he looked over at her.

" Yeah, you should've seen it guys! What she did was badass and she saved out lives! I never thought we would actually take that thing down anytime soon!" Prompto said cheerfully with a smile. Ignis on the other hand had fallen silent for a moment deep in thought, wondering what kind of power does Arnora could possibly possess within her grasp. Ignis places a hand underneath his chin, looking down at the ground, " It sounds like she possesses a power that she was truly chosen for, but I'm not for sure what." Ignis said as he looked back up and looked at the others.

Scarlet however knew what they were talking about immediately, '_ You've got to be kidding me.' _Scarlet thought as she looked at Arnora.

Ignis looked over at her and noticed the look on her face and he was about to ask her what was wrong til Noct said, " Let's go find Wiz and let him know that Deadeye is dead and then getting Arnora in a room for her to rest."

Everyone agreed with Noct on this one and he didn't hesitate on approaching Wiz who had a look of panic look on his face, " W-What happened to Arnora? Did you guys defeat beast?" He asked frantically as he looked at Arnora.

" We did and Arnora's gonna to be okay. She just passed out, probably from where the wound she got on arm made her weak." Gladio said in a lie, so he wouldn't worry Wiz too much.

" Alright, let's get her inside so she can get some rest. We've got medication supplies in case she tends to get worse while she out hunting." Wiz said as he sighed with relief.

As Noct followed behind Wiz to where her room was, Ignis follows along side Scarlet while Gladio and Prompto was walking ahead of them. Ignis looked over at Scarlet and could tell that something was bothering her and yet, he was wondering if she knew something. So while he was looked back at the others that was his chance to walk closer to her, " Arnora, Is something wrong?" He asked as he looked over at her from the corner of his eye. But she didn't hear what he said since she went up ahead and followed Noct, Ignis shook his head and knew he wasn't finished talking to her, so he was going to wait for the right moment to ask her later.

As Scarlet and Ignis followed right behind Noct into the room and he placed Arnora on the bed and placed the covers over her and then turned to look at Ignis, " So, how did your date go Specs?"

Ignis's face went red of embarrassment and he turned his head away from Noct, " The date went just fine and I-I even confessed my love to her." Ignis said to him as he avoided Noct's eyes.

" That's awesome. I'm very happy for you, Specs." Noct said and then he turned his head towards Arnora and he walked over to the chair and sat down in the chair and Ignis looked over at Scarlet and he could tell that as she was looking at Arnora that she knew something and he walked over to her and took her hand and they walked out the door. Scarlet was looking at him in confusion and was wondering what was going on.

As they got outside the door Ignis closed the door and then looked at Scarlet, " Are you okay, Scarlet?"

" Why do you ask, Ignis?" Scarlet asked as she tiled her head to the side and looked at him.

Ignis was looking at her with his eyes filled with concern and worry, " I'm sorry…I just noticed your expression on your face when me and Noct was talking about Arnora's powers. Do you….happen to know something about this?" Ignis asked as he crossed his arms and looked at her.

" Well….it's really hard to explain but…." Scarlet said as she placed her hand on her left arm and she looks down to the ground.

Ignis frowns softly as he walks over to her and places his hand on her cheek and lifts her head to look at him, " Talk to me, what's going on?" Ignis asked her.

Scarlet looked at him for a little bit and then let out a sigh, " I think I know what Arnora did." Scarlet said as she looked into his eyes.

Ignis stares at Scarlet in confusion at her words, he moved his hand away from her cheek and he pushed up his glasses with his index finger, " What do you mean? You know something about Arnora's power?" Ignis asked curiously with a little tilt of his head as he reached for her hands and held them.

" You don't have to tell me if you don't want to but…whatever you tell me, I won't tell anyone else, I promise." Ignis said as he leaned in and kissed her forehead sweetly.

" I think Scarlet is a summon. I think it's a bird summon that I've seen from where I came from." Scarlet said as she was looking at him hoping that he would believe her.

After Ignis heard what she said, the intelligent man's eyes widen in shock as he placed both his hands on her shoulders," You mean….Arnora is an aeon? The Oracle's chosen guardians and protectors of the future king?" Ignis asked her and all she did was nod her head to him.

" I knew that I've heard on something about Arnora's power somewhere before." Ignis said as he took a deep breath and released it.

" Yeah, I think she is Valefore. It would explain the bird that came out of her bow and also why her eyes changed color as well, but it looks like she doesn't want anyone to know about this. Let's keep this quiet for now." Scarlet said as she looked up at him.

" Maybe you're right, I do remember something about the summons Valefor, but I always thought that it was some kind of myth to the gods. Now that I know that this situation is real and that we must keep this a secret from everyone including Noct. It would probably be best if he saw her for who she really is." Ignis said as he looked in the direction of where Noct was.

" I agree with that, I'm glade that you believe me. With everything that has been going on around here. What's not to believe anymore." Scarlet said as she shrugged her shoulder with a small smile on her lips.

" That is particularly true if I so say so myself. For now, let's keep ourselves and let this situation play out until it is the right moment for Arnora to reveal her true self. Come on, let's go check on Arnora to see if she's awake at least." Ignis motioned for Scarlet to follow right behind him and headed back towards the door.

**An hour earlier **

As Noct was sitting on Arnora's bed watching her as her chest was going up and down in a normal pace. Inside Arnora's mind, she was walking around in a field of blooming blue flowers and then she saw a woman with long black hair and her eyes was closed. She stood there motionlessly with a calm smile and Arnora know who it was immediately, " Gentiana?" Arnora asked as she looked at her.

Gentiana opened her eyes and looked at her, " It's good to see you again young one." Gentiana said as she looked at her.

" Gentiana…I know what I must do now. I've experienced what the gods and the Oracle wants me to do. I've fulfilled my purpose and it's my right and duty to protect Prince Noctis. For I am one of the chosen, I must keep this a secret until it's the right time to reveal myself to everyone who I really am." Arnora spoke with determination in her eyes.

" Tell me Gentiana…is it wrong for someone to love me? To love someone such as him that you want to protect him your how life?" Arnora asked her as tears started to well up in her eyes with a smile.

" No it's not wrong to love the Prince at all. But first you have to let things play out right now after everything has gone past. But there is something else that you need to know as well." Gentiana said as she went from calm to serious.

Arnora glances up at Gentiana with a frown on her face as a calm breeze blew through her braided hair, " What is it Gentiana?" Arnora asked calmly, preparing herself to listen for what was about to said.

" What I'm about to tell you will shock you. It's about Scarlet, she knows more about what's going to happen to the Prince and his friends together through the hard times that is going to be happening soon. Caused she is not from this world, she is from a world that doesn't exists here.

After listening to what Gentiana's words, Arnora's sapphire eyes grow widen astonishment before she eventually nods in understanding, " If she know about my whereabouts and who I really am, Noctis cannot know. I just…want this to wait for as long as possible until the time comes. Until maybe after Noctis had finally reunited with Lady Lunafreya. Even though I still have feelings for him. I want him to be happy, I wanna protect him with my life." Arnora confessed to Gentiana with a small painful smile.

" I understand how you feel, and you can trust me about Scarlet. She won't tell Noctis or anyone else except for one person that she trust with her life. And it's someone very close to her, but I know that he won't tell a soul." Gentiana said as she walked over to Arnora and placed her hand on her shoulder with a gentle smile on her face.

Arnora eventually forms a soft gentle smile as she looked at her, listening to her words of wisdom and reassurance, knowing the answer of who will keep her secret, " Ignis, am I correct." Arnora said and Gentiana nodded her head.

" Thank you…for the kind words Gentiana. I won't let anything happen to Noctis. I have to keep trying to fulfill my chosen power." Arnora said as she bowed to her.

" Now you must go back. You are worrying the Prince and you might want to let him know that your okay. Let the power of the gods and the power of the Oracle protect you. " Gentiana said as she started to back away from her.

As Gentiana disappeared from sight, the scene changes into the darkness once more and Arnora suddenly wakes up so quickly that she sat up and started to take in deep breaths. Sweat was starting to go down her face while her face was burning up, " W-What happened? How long was I out for?" Arnora asked as she looked around and noticed Noctis right next to her with an extremely worried look on his face.

" Hey take it easy there. You passed out right after you took out Deadeye. Are you okay?" Noctis asked as he sat down right next to her on the bed.

After Arnora had finally composed herself by taking in a few deep breaths, the young woman eventually glaces back over to Noct, " Y…Yeah I'm okay Noctis. I just….probably needed to rest but I'm fine now." Arnora said as she nervously placed her hands together on her lap.

" I'm sorry I worried you and everyone else…" Arnora said as she avoided eye contact with him while having a pink blush appearing across her face.

" It's okay, your good. I'm just glad that you are okay." Noct said as he turned his head to see the door and to see Ignis and Scarlet coming through the door and Scarlet came over to Arnora and sits right next to her on the bed.

" It's good to see that your okay, Arnora." Scarlet said as she grabbed onto her hand.

" Y...Yeah…it's good to be a wake. I apologize that I gave everyone a little scare when I passed out. I'm still trying to recover but I'm okay." Arnora said softly, running her fingers through her hair trying to get it out of her face. However, something caught her eye, a purple glyph symbol of the gods that was on her forearm that was glowing. But luckily that even though she was wearing a long sleeve shirt even though she could see the glow through her sleeve that no one could see it besides her.

" At least Arnora is in one peace. Maybe we should let her rest up for the rest of the night so she could fully recover." Ignis suggested as he placed his hand on his chin as he looked over at her.

" I-I'm fine really. I don't want to slow you guys down then I already have." Arnora protested as she tried to get out of the bed but she winces in pain.

" No, you need to rest Arnora okay. Since there is another bed in here, if you want I could take the other bed over there, I can keep you company for the night." Scarlet said as she places her hand on her shoulder with a smile on her face.

" Are you sure Scarlet. Cause you don't have to if you don't want to." Noctis asked her as he placed his hands on his hips looking at her.

" Yea, it's fine. I'll be with her while you guys go and get a room for your selves. We'll see you guys tomorrow." Scarlet said as she removed her hand off Arnora's shoulder and gets off the bed and walks over to the door and opens it while waiting for them to leave.

Everyone nodded their heads and left the room to give Arnora and Scarlet some space for the night. Arnora eventually let out a shaky breath of relief that the others didn't notice the glow of the symbol underneath her sleeve on her right forearm. Once Scarlet closed the door, silence overcame the room til Arnora glaces over at Scarlet with a sad look on her face and her eyes had sadness, " So….You know what I am don't you? Don't worry…Gentiana has told me during the time I was unconsciousness, I saw Gentiana. She spoke to me….and it was so calm and endearing." Arnora murmured softly as she quietly rolled up her sleeve to look at the beautiful symbol that was still glowing.

" Yea. I instantly knew who you were when the others was talking about it, even Ignis knew as I was telling him. Out of all the Aeons that I've seen. Valefor is a very pretty aeon and I think they choose the right one to protect Noct in his time of need when none of us can't. I hope you plan on coming with us." Scarlet said as she looked over at her and then walked over to her and placed her hand on her arm.

Arnora's expression falters into a soft glance when she felt Scarlet's hand touching the symbol that continues to glow an illuminating light, " Thank you Scarlet…thank you for everything. I know that we haven't know each other that long enough yet but…I'm grateful to have such a caring friend like you. I know that we'll be great friends in our grand journey together." Arnora said with an adorable smile as she looked up at Scarlet with hope in her eyes and sadness to them.

" Aeons like myself will do whatever they can to protect the summoners and I'll do whatever it takes to protect Noctis. Even if it means sacrificing myself for my own fate." Arnora said softly as she looks down at her hands that was in her lap.

" We will be friends to the very end and I'll make sure that nothing happens to you. And what do you mean by your own fate?" Scarlet asked as she looked at her in confusion.

" My fate and duty is to protect Noctis, no matter what. It's what Aeons do, they are the beast chosen by the gods and the Oracle's creation. So I will fight to protect everyone including the future king. Even parents and King Regis know about my secret all along." Arnora said softly as she continued to look at her hands on her lap.

"Well let me tell you something, I have your back if something goes wrong alright? Even though I still need to find out how I'm going to protect Ignis from what will happen to him very soon. But I still haven't figured that out yet." Scarlet said as she sat down and she started to play with her hair while looking down at her lap.

" What do you mean? Will something bad happen in Ignis?" Arnora asked as she looked over at Scarlet with a panic look within her sapphire blue eyes, thinking about what could happen to Ignis or the others. Especially Noctis for that matter, she wouldn't know what to do if anything ever happened to him.

" Well, you remember what Gentiana had told you about me being from another world and that I know things that the others don't. Let's just say that something big is going to happen once we go to Altissia and something happens to Ignis that I want to prevent from happening to him and I just don't know what to do just yet." Scarlet said as she stood up from the bed and started to walk over to the window and she crossed her arms.

Scarlet took a deep breath and then she looks over towards Arnora, " Once it happens, it will almost tear everyone apart in the group to the point that they will start fighting. Well two people that is and I want to find a way to stop it before it happens." Scarlet said as she looked down to the ground.

Arnora listened to everything that the Scarlet said, she could feel a chill crawling up her spin from the intense nerves that she was feeling. A mix of concern, sadness, and worry overcame her emotional thoughts. What will happen in Altissia? Will everyone be safe and sound? Multiple thoughts was scrambling around her mind as her hand anxiously tightened her grip on the blanket, " I'll do whatever it takes to keep it from happening as well. But….sometimes things just can't be fixed and I just…hope nothing bad will ever happen to any of you." Arnora whispered as a part of her hair fallen in her face.

Scarlet turns to looked over at her and then she walks back over to her and places a hand on her shoulder, which made her look back up at Scarlet, " I understand how you feel, and trust me that we both will do our best to protect the ones that we care for so much." Scarlet said as she looked at her.

" What happens to Ignis?" Arnora asked as she looks at Scarlet.

Scarlet at first looks down to the ground at first but then after a while she looked right back at Arnora, " Well…let's just say that while we are in Altissia, Ignis will lose his sight while protecting Noctis. Now I have to find a way for that to not happen." Scarlet said as she looks away.

Arnora's eyes went wide and just kept looking at her but she remembered Scarlet's kind and determined words before she told her what was about to happen, her sapphire eyes began to glisten with tears as she formed a small gentle smile. Arnora realize that she would have no choice but to sacrifice herself in order to protect Noctis and the others with all her strength along with protecting Scarlet since she is worried about what Scarlet might do. So without hesitation, Arnora suddenly pulls Scarlet into a heartwarming hug.

" It's going to be okay, I promise." Scarlet said as she wrapped her arms around Arnora.

" I don't know what I'll do if anything ever to any of you guys." Arnora sniffled as tears started to fall down her face.

" But….I know everything will be okay. We all have to stay strong…to stick together, because you are my very best friends. Like family, right?" Arnora confessed with a smile as she let's go of Scarlet and starts to wipe the tears from her eyes. Once she finally calmed down, she eventually pulls away and tries to come up with a conversation to lighten up the mood.

" So, I've heard that Ignis confessed to you." Arnora teased Scarlet playfully.

Scarlet blushed a little bit and scratched the back of her head with a smile on her face, " Yea he did. Which makes me want to protect him even more like he wants to do the same." Scarlet said as she looks back up at Arnora.

" Well I think the two of you are just so cute together. Especially with way he cares about your well-being and the way he would look at you." Arnora says playfully with a bright grin across her face.

" Someday….I wanna tell Noctis how I feel about him. But, I just…don't want to get in the way. I know….he's marrying to Lady Lunafreya soon." Arnora said timidly.

" I have a feeling that time will come sooner then you think and I think that both of you are so cute together. You just have to let whatever happens, happens, okay." Scarlet said as she looked her eyes and gave her a big smile.

Arnora blushes cutely after she heard Scarlet's words of encouragement as she rubs the back her neck in embarrassment, " R-Really? You really think so? I'll do my best to let everything play out to experience what happens." Arnora said softly.

" You can do anything if you put your mind to it." Scarlet said as she gets up from the bed and then walks over to the bed that was right next to Arnora and pulled the covers and sits down on the bed.

" We need to get some sleep if your going to head out tomorrow. And if you want I can ask the others to see if you can come with us. It will give me another girl to talk with me being the only girl with four guys in the group." Scarlet said with a giggle coming from her lips as she laid down in the bed and pulled the covers over her shoulder.

" You're right Scarlet, I'm going to try my hardest and set my mind to it. Besides, I would love be apart of this journey with you guys. I would definitely love to have another girl to talk too." Arnora chuckles softly with a bright cheerful smile as she laid back down in her bed.

" Okay, goodnight Arnora." Scarlet said as she closed her eyes for the night.

" Goodnight Scarlet, see you in the morning." Arnora said as she pulled the cover onto her shoulder and then she rolled over to her left side and then she closed her eyes for the night.

**End Of Chapter Four**

**I hope you liked this chapter and I plan on doing more and don't worry the other stories that I have planned will be worked on as well once I'm done with this one except for the Final Fantasy 15 one. But I hope that you guys have a nice night.**


End file.
